User blog:PyVictory/Yvonne, the Wind's Path
Riot hasn't released a ranged carry in awhile (since Draven I believe), so I've been pondering at my school today and I thought of a champion that could bring something new or unique to the table of adcs. Her playstyle isn't anything revolutionary, but compared to Draven and Ashe's playstyle, she sure is different. First of all, her name is Yvonne, the Wind's Path, and before I can talk about her kit I have to adress how she fights. She holds on her arm a bow attached to a gaunlet, a lot like Vayne's. Now although the way their weapons function are simlair (something I came across after coming up with Yvonne), the structure of the gaunlet differs. Vayne's gaunlet is made out of steel and can only fire '''one silver bolt at a time, '''while Yovonne's is made out of wood and much more primitive in comparison, however, it can hold three wooden arrows and either fire one wooden arrow at a time or three arrows all together. For better clarity, look up yatekko on google images and the frst image should be what Yvonne's weapon look like, but black (it should hold three in stock). It is because of that google search that I decided to name her weapon Yatekko. Aside from the Yatekko, Yvonne also has a pair of boots that allow her to float on air, much like Hermes' shoe's in mythology. As for her lore, I have not fully decided on it yet due to her localization. I either want her to come from a floating island (original right?) set aside from Valoran as it is neutral to all other regions or she can originate from either Piltover or Ionia. One thing's for sure though, Yvonne is a free-spirited girl and a sort of adventurer, going wherever the wind blows (hence the Wind's Path) Now for her playstyle, when I was coming ip with her, I wanted Yvonne to set her self aside from the traditional adc. By tradition, I mean a ranged champion who relies solely on pure damage and/or attack speed, like Draven (sorry for picking on him, he's the first one that pops up in my head). Instead of right clicking to win, Yvonne relies on her spells to harass and finish off her opponents. She's basically more Caitlyn then Draven. What this means is that she will do less damage, but will offer more utility to easily harass and escape. Ok, now for her actuall abilities (Finally right?) Passive: Arrows of Enlightenment - Yvonne's basic attacks will reveal units (there's a cooldown between each reveal) Q: Sealed Explosives - Skillshot; Yvonne fires a sealed arrow (like in Naruto or something) and will deal physical damage and mark the first enemy unit hit or, if it misses, will mark the area in which it lands on. After four seconds or if the ability is casted again, the marked target/area will deal physical damage in an area. W: Wind Walker - Yvonne gains bonus movement speed attack speed for a duration. While the buff is active, Yvonne ignores unit collision. E: Tri-Arrow Yatekko - (PASSIVE) Every fourth basic attack Yvonne will fire two additional arrows that will damage to two nearby targets. (ACTIVE) Single Target; Yvonne fires three consequtive enchanted arrows at a target, dealing mixed damage and repeatedly stunning the target for 0.5 seconds three times. R: Up and Away! - The ability can only be casted if Yvonne auto attacks and enemy champion three times. Once casted, Yvonne will conjure up a tornado, lifting up the enemy champion for four seconds. While lifted up, only Yvonne can damge the champion, however, and damage she deals to the champion will be cut in half. Now please keep in mind that this is only an idea and constructive criticism is encouraged. As for the scaling and numbers, I have thought about it, but am not dead set on the numbers. Scaling's not my thing so yeah. Thanks for reading and although I have another champion idea for a tank, I'll hold off on it and see how well Yovnne is liked. -PyVitory Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions